Unexpected Love
by Serena Fallen
Summary: Sam moves to Forks Washington only to discover that some myths aren t actually myths at all. That s when she meets Blake. Will she follow her heart or will she let the other s convince her to leave. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

I was born 16 years ago on a boat on the coast of California when my parents wanted to go on a cruise. Little did they know that there was a storm on the horizon.

It was around 6 in the morning when the storm rolled in. It was too dangerous for the ship to go back to shore for the waves were rough and it would cause damage. Thankfully there was a doctor on the ship who haleped give birth to me. "Push baby. I know you can do it." My dad said to my mom.

Mom pushed for a total of 10 seconds and then collapsed back on the bed. She was covered in sweat and really tired but still trying to deliver me. After 2 hours of pushing I was finally born. I was a whole 8.6 pounds and wailing my head off.

Today is my 16th birthday but unlike most kids celebrating their birthday with a party or even a big family get together I`m celebrating it on the road. We`re moving from Kansas to Washington. To be more precise we`re moving to Forks Washington. I wasn`t too bummed out about it. I was excited. For me this is an oppurtunity for a new beginning.

"Sam how you feeling honey?" My mother asked interrupting my thoughts.

I turned to her and smiled. "I`m fine mom I swear."

She gave me a very critical look but turned her gaze back to the road. She was worried about me because today is my birthday and we`re moving. I smiled at her and said, "We can celebrate when we get there. I just want to see our new house and start our new lives. It`s more exciting than a birthday party."

She smiled and said, "Yeah it is pretty exciting."

We were quiet after that as we drove the last of the distance to our new house. Dad was at the house already getting the bigger stuff mom and me couldn`t bring unpacked. I was really anxious because mom and dad bought this house when i wasn`t there so I`ve never seen the house. I closed my eyes and rested my head against my window deciding that I needed to sleep for a bit.

I woke up hour`s later to my mom lightly shaking my shoulder. I looked at her through my groggy eyes. "We`re here honey."  
I looked out the windshield to see a beautiful log cabin. It was atleast 2 stories high with these beautiful windows. I opened my door and decided to take a look around the house. I walked up the steps of the snow covered porch. The porch wrapped around the house and led to the backdoor. I entered through the front door into a big hallway with a flight of stairs that went up and another on on the opposite side that led to the backdoor. To the right was our living room that was somewhat downstairs. Dad already had all the furniture unloaded and placed where it would stay until mom wanted a change. :)

I walked out of the living room across the hall into the kitchen. It was gorgeous. It had one of those islands that had pots and pans hanging over it from the ceiling. I walked around it to see the big stove and oven and all the other appliances. I was in awe of how fantastic this was. I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

On one side of the hall was another set of stairs. on the left were 3 doors. One looked like a nursery. (Yeah I have a new brother and sister coming soon). Next to that door was my parents room. I decided not to enter that room. The last door was my room. I walked into my room feeling happy. My bed is against the far wall with my nightstand beside it. My dresser is beside my closet. The only things I really had to do was to unpack my stuff and put it up.

I ran down the stairs eager to make my room officially mine. I grabbed as many boxes as i could and headed back up to my room. I only made 3 trips to the car but had all my stuff in my bedroom. I unpacked everything and sat on my bed satisfied. too bed i didn`t have anything to put in my bathroom other than a bottle of shampoo and conditioner and my body wash. I glanced at my cell phone, and it read that it is 15 past 11. I decided that it`ld propably be best to get some sleep.

I woke a little after 8 the next morning and showered. I dressed in my skinny jeans, winter boots, and and a sweater with my cammi. I then went down stairs and grabbed my jacket, my scarf, and my gloves. Then i grabbed my car keys and my purse and headed out. I went to the only store that looked like it might have my stuff. I grabbed a basket and started shopping. I made it to the aisle with the towels when I was approached by a girl wearing an orange vest signalling she worked here.

"Hey you new here? Haven`t seen you here before."

Smiling I replied, "Yeah I actually just moved here last night. I live in that cabin in the woods."

She smiled knowingly and said, "My dad was wondering who that was. We live pretty close to that house. We would`ve came over with some cookies or something but it was pretty late at night."

"It`s ok. We were too tired after all that. "

"So what`s your name?"

I glanced back at the towels still not sure which brand I should get but said, "My name`s Samantha Fallen. What`s your`s?"

"Mine`s Alexia. Do you need some help?"

I smiled at her and said, "Yeah actually I`m debating what type of towels i should get."

She giggled and said, "The most popular brand is Phargo. Alot of people get those."

"Thanks."

She smiled and left. I turned to get the towels she suggested but was stopped by a gorgeous girl with white skin and brown eyes. She wore a white button up shirt and a pair of faded jeans. I couldn`t help but stare but that`s when 2 other people showed up beside her. "Mom help me find some towels. I`m gonna need to replace our old ones since the kid`s just can`t seem to not tear holes into them."

That`s when they all noticed me. I smiled nervously. "Hi. I`m Samantha. I`m new here."

The real pretty one stepped forward and said, "Hi my name`s Bella and this is my daughter Renesmee and her husband Jacob."

I stared open eyed at them. "No way. You don`t look a day over 20."

She smiled and said, "Thanks. Well we`ll see you later."

As they walked away I heard Renesmee say, "She`s a sweet girl. Wouldn`t she be perfect for Blake?"

Bella answered saying, "Yeah I think she would be."

I shrugged and grabbed a set of towels and then walked around the store to get the rest of the things I need. After done with bathroom stuff I went to the school section. I wouldn`t start school until Monday but I figure I get the stuff now. I decided my basket couldn`t handle any more so I exchanged it for a cart. I went back to the aisle and grabbed 15 notebooks, 3 packs of pencils, 1 pack of black pens, 1 pack of red pens, 1 pack of blue pens, 10 3"notebooks, 10 folders, a pencil carrier, and a few packs of notebook paper.

I finally went to the check out stand and payed for the stuff with the money i made from my summer jobs. then I went home and unloaded my stuff. I checked my clock and decided to go out for something to eat. Unfortunately the only place was a diner. I walked in and sat at a table close to the window. The sun was starting to go down. A guy who looked to be in his school came up and asked, " What would you like to order ma`am?"

I smiled at him and said, "I`ll take a salad and a Coke please."

He smiled and asked, "Will that be all?"

I rechecked the menu real quick and then nodded. He smiled, took my menu and put in my order. I sat starting out the window until I heard someone walk up and pull out a chair across from me. I glanced over to see Alexia sitting down across from me. The waiter came back and when he saw her he smiled and said, "Yo Alex what`s up? Long time no see."

She smiled at him and replied, "Hey Andrew how you been? Have you met my new friend here?"

He smiled at me and said, "Yeah she`s pretty cool. What`s your name by the way?"

Alexia laughed and I chuckled saying, "My name`s Samantha. What bout you?"

"My name`s Andrew."

He went to say something else but the guy shouted saying my order was done. He smiled at us and got my order and then had to leave to deal with his other tables. I smiled at Alexia and asked, "What all is there to do around here?"

"Well there`s not much here in Forks but there`s alot in Seattle not even 2 hours from here."

Smiling I started to think about all the wonderful things around here that I could do. Alexia ordered her meal from Andrew but before we left his shift ended. He hung out with us for the last bit we were there. I decided that I liked the both of them.

The rest of the weekend went by pretty fast and without much activity. I got lots of texts from Andrew and Alexia. Mom and dad ended up going out to alot of work related parties so I spent alot of time at home emailing my friends. That is until Monday morning came along.

I woke at 6:30 since school started at 8 but Alexia wanted to show me around. I showered and then dressed. I dressed in +a pari of jeans my winter boots and a thick knitted sweater. I blow dryed my hair and then curled it. I applied some light makeup and then grabbed my jacket, my scarf, me gloves, and lastly my purse with my keys in it. I walked outside turning on my Honda insight with my new snow tires.

I arrived at school around 7:30. Alexia was standing in the parking lot waiting for me. When she was me she waved me over. Andrew was standing with her so he noticed her waving me over. He smiled at me when I walked up and said, "Hey you gonna watch us play some hoops?"

Smiling I said, "Sure. Let`s go."

I watched these 9 guys play hoops but before the 10th player got there Alexia pulled me away to show me around the school. Right as class was about to start when Alexia saw a guy and ran up to him. he picked her up and hugged her and then set her down. Some words were exchanged and then he was walking my way. I tried to turn around and talk to the other girl`s but I was really nervous. Suddenly Alexia had me turned around facing the boy.

"Sam this is Blake Cullen. Black this is Samantha Fallen. OR Sam."

I smiled nervously and said, "Hey."

He seemed just as nervous but still said, "Hi."

Alexia looked at him with a raised eyebrow. And something passed in between them that I didn`t quite catch. Suddenly I heard the first bell go off and Alexia say, "Hey Blake what`s you`re first hour class?"

He pulled a slip of paper out of his back pack and looked at it before replying, "Ummm U.S. History. why?"

"Well that`s Sam`s first class too. Why don`t you show her the way?" 


	2. Chapter 2

We walked down the hall together just staring at the wall. Everyone Blake passed he said hi to. Deciding to make small talk I said, "You`re popular here aren`t you?"

He looked at me for a second reading my expression, "I guess. I really don`t pay much attention. They`re mainly friends."

"Hmm."

He smiled and asked, "What?"

Smiling I couldn`t resist but to just shake my head and keep walking casually down the hall. Until he spoke up, "So what brings you to Forks?"

"Well my dad is a lawyer and got offered a job here. He thought mom and me would love it so they came to check out the house while I was on a trip with my school. Next thing I knew they liked it and we were packing up to move here."

He nodded and then looked thoughtful, "Mind if I ask a question?"

"Sure."

He gave a hot half grin and asked, "What`s your next class?"

I pulled my schedule out of my butt pocket and checked it before responding with, "My next class is actually Chemistry."

His grin widened as he said, "No way."

I handed him my schedule and his eyebrows rose. "Those are some pretty advanced classes."

He handed me back my schedule as I said, "What can I say? I`m not just looks I`m also brains."

He chuckled as we arrived to class. "Ok well this is our class. Fair warning though Mr. Walker gives out an awful lot of group projects. And he`s got a soft spot for new kids."

"Awww now isn`t this just sweet." I heard a pretty blonde say as she came up to Blake wrapping her arms around his waist. From the look on his face he didn`t like the fact that she was all over him. But she obviously didn`t have a problem with it.

He pulled away from her and said to me, "Let`s get to class. Don`t want to be late your first day."

I smiled at him and walked into class. I introduced myself to the teacher and then sat where he told me which happened to be right next to Blake. I sat down smiling at him and started my first day of school.

Blake`s POV

I couldn`t help but give a smug smile when she sat next to me. I also had to put my hands on the table to subdue the urge to hold her hand. It didn`t help much when she put both her hands on the table paying close attention to what Mr. Walker says.

How am I going to explain to my mom and dad that I imprinted on this poor girl on her first day of school? How do I tell Sam that there`s something here between us that she`s never heard of before? That I know we`ll be together even though I know less about her then Alexis does.

I glanced at her through the corner of my eye to see her chewing on her lower lip. I groaned inwardly, how I wished I could do that. Hang on what? I shook my head. What the hell was happening to me? Why do I suddenly have these thoughts I`ve never had before?

"Now take this assignment and split into groups of 2." Mr. Walker said snapping me out of my inner monologue.

I turned to Sam and she turned to me. "So what`s this assignment?"

She smiled and asked, "What were you doing that you missed the assignment?"

I blushed without meaning to, "Well I was thinking."

"About?" She questioned.

I looked away putting my chin into my hands. After a few seconds I turned to her and replied, "I was thinking about the basketball game we have this weekend and how I`d be honored it you came?"

She smiled again and said, "Mr. Walker wants us to find a topic out of our government book like The French Revolution or the Ten Year War and write a ten page essay about it."

I groaned. "I hate essays."

"Well if you find the facts I`ll write the essay. We can even work on it at my house."

I looked at her not believing what she said. This girl is well perfect for me. "You got yourself a deal. So do you want to come to the game this Friday? I can pick you up."

She blushed obviously knowing I was hitting on her and hard. "Umm yeah I`ll go."

I smiled having to hold back how happy I truly was with her answer. "So where do you live exactly?"

"I live in that Cabin at the edge of the forest between that reservation and Forks. Where do you live?"

I chuckled not quite knowing how to answer. "Well I kind of live in Forks and on the reservation. My aunt and uncle live in Forks which is where I spend most of my time and my mom and dad live on the reservation."

She went to say something but the bell rang. She frowned at the clock and I led her to her next hour class before I left for mine. I didn`t see her again until lunch and every minute was pure anguish. At lunch I searched the cafeteria for Alexis who I knew would be with Sam since they had last hour together.

Of course I found her with the rest of the werewolves just chatting away with Sam. That is until I walked up and everyone went quiet. I just sat down with them and pulled out my lunch. "Dude I thought we were going to play some ball."

I looked up to see Andrew standing beside the table. I sighed and glanced at Sam who was putting her stuff into her bag. She stood up and walked by me turning to say, "You coming stud."

She then winked and followed Alexis outside and started giggling. Oh hell yeah I was coming. I packed up quick and ran outside. I felt kind of elated having Sam watch me play ball. That is until I got fouled by Mick.

Sam did what every other girl did. She ran up to me and asked, "Are you ok."

I just gave her my best grin and stood up. Alexis led her back off the court as I took my 2 free throws. I got them both but at that time the bell rang. Off to English with Sam and then gym with her.

English went by slowly. Sam sat on the opposite side of the room but I could see her eyeing me occasionally. Gym was the one class I was looking forward too. As our gym teacher walked into the gym so did the girls. I couldn`t help checking out Sam. She`s pretty hot in shorts and a loose fit shirt. "Listen up guys today we`re playing dodge ball."

I saw Sam grimace and something in me clicked. She`s going to be getting hit by balls. I looked for anyone who might be helpful at the moment. That`s when I saw Alexis. Our eyes met and I shot a worried look at Sam which she caught, _help her. I`m afraid I can`t. _She just nodded and inched toward Sam.

That`s when the balls starting being thrown. To my surprise Sam was surprisingly good at catching the balls and getting people out rather than throwing them. I was so focused on her that I missed the ball that Alexis had thrown at a team mate but hit me instead. I just sat out chuckling.

This girl has completely changed me and it`s not even been a day. When dodge ball was over I watched as Alexis and Sam went to the girl`s locker room laughing and having a good time. I hope I can do that for her.

I rinsed off and then hurried out hoping to catch Sam when she came out. Of course she exited the girl`s locker room with Alexis who just smiled and said goodbye. For some reason when she left it suddenly felt awkward between us. I went to say something but she handed me a piece of paper and said, "Here it`s umm well my number. You can text me when you want or call. So we can work on our government project."

I smiled fully knowing the project was a complete cover up. But I took the paper and kissed her fingertips earning a sharp intake of breath and an even bigger blush. "I`ll text you tonight then."

She nodded quickly and walked down the hall. I drove home in my 2007 F150. When I opened that door I went straight for the fridge knowing that`s where mom and dad would be. Mom looked up from the dishes as dad continued to read that paper. "How was school honey?"

I grabbed a Coke smiling cause they wouldn`t expect this answer, "Well I know what it feels like to imprint on a girl now."

Mom gasped and dropped her cup and dad stared at me with his cup of coffee frozen on it`s path to his mouth and paper folded down the crease lazily. My mom was the first to unfreeze. "Who is she? Is she nice? TELL me Blake."

"Relax mom. Her name is Samantha Fallen. She just moved here actually and lives in the cabin between the reservation and forks. She`s nice mom."

"Oh my gosh honey what are we going to do? She`s new here." My mom turned to my dad franticly.

"Shh honey it`s ok. Blake give her a week or so here and try not to tell her about us until she`s used to being here. She`ll cope well and be able to accept you for you but let`s not do it while she`s so new to Forks."

I growled, yes growled, "Dad I don`t think I can keep it that long. It took all my will power to resist doing anything too overbearing or stupid at school."

He sighed putting his cup and paper down. "Let me talk to the pack and see how to go about this. Just make sure she`s not in any danger."

Dad stood up and picked up the phone obviously calling Sam. I sighed and turned to mom who was looking at me shocked. Oh yeah I did actually growl not that long ago. "Sorry mom. I guess I got carried away. Just this girl, gah mom I truly am going crazy for her. She was chewing on her bottom lip in class and I actually thought of how I wanted to do that for her. I`m changing for her. Into what or who I don`t know."

She smiled and looked knowingly as dad, "I remember when he had these problems."

I remembered the stories all too well but lied about having to do homework and went upstairs where I ran into my sister Brenda. "Is it true that you imprinted?"

"Yeah."

"What`s it like?" I couldn`t help as I saw her eyes light up with the joy of her older brother imprinting.

I told her what I told mom and then walked off. I just wanted to talk to one person right now. I sat on my bed contemplating over the little piece of paper she gave me. Finally I just called Alexis.

"Hello."

"Hey Alexis. I need your advice."

"K. What you need advice with?"

I sighed, "It`s not what but who."

"ohhhhhhh."

"Yeah so umm what should I do really?"

There was a short pause before I heard the sigh, "Meet us at the diner in half an hour. I think you need to just ask her out and it`s always better to do so in person."

I sucked in my breath. "Are you crazy Alexis. I still have to wait and see what my dad says about me telling her about the pack and what I am."

"Yeah I know he`s got my dad on the line. My dad`s giving the typical go out with her then tell her." Did I forget to mention that she`s Sam`s son.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down that stairs and looked my dad straight in the eye. "So what do I need to do?"

He smiled and said, "Son I think you need to bring her home to the family."

"So it`s ok to go out with her and let her know?"

He nodded so I quickly grabbed my keys and left. It took me ten minutes to get to the diner. When I pulled up I saw Alexis`s dad`s car and a new one I`d never seen before. I checked it out figuring it was probably Sam`s. So she drives a dark blue Honda Insight.

I saw them through the window talking to Andrew. The way he acted with her made me mad. I didn`t want any other guy near her or looking at her that way. I walked in and sat down between Sam and Alexis with my back to Andrew.

Alexis smiled at me obviously knowing why I was upset but she played it off and said, "So what shall we do for dinner tonight."

Just as she finished her phone rang. She answered it said the typical uh huh`s and ok`s and then hung up. "I`m so sorry guys but I got called in to work. Could I get a rain check."

I nodded but Sam turned bright red. When Alexis was gone I looked at Sam and asked, "Are you ok?"

She smiled shyly and explained, "I`m not exactly the type to be perfectly ok hanging out with a guy after previously giving said guy my phone number and having said guy kiss my hand-"

"Fingertips." I corrected her.

"Well you get my point. I`m shy and well it takes me a while to open up to guys that are particularly interested in me."

"So dinner`s out of the question." She nodded blushing more. "How bout we go back to my place or we could go to a movie."

"Umm I-I-I don. "She started to stutter.

I put my finger to her lips causing a greater flush to cover her cheeks and led her out to my truck. She went to protest but I just shook my head and helped her in. I drove to my aunt`s knowing they`d be easier on her then my parents and I wanted to give her time to warm up to me.

**SAMANTHA**

I didn`t know where he was taking me but I knew I wasn`t in any danger. I felt calm riding in his truck. That is until the beautiful glass house popped up in the distance. I started to panic. "It`s ok Sam. This is my aunt`s house not my mom`s."

I relaxed a little but was still nervous. When we pulled up the door opened and a beautiful man and woman stepped out. I recognized the woman from the store and smiled at her. She looked questioningly at Blake who smiled. I noticed something transpire between them but I didn`t know what.

She smiled at me and said, "You`ve already met me at the store but you haven`t met my husband who is also Blake`s uncle. Edward this is Samantha. Samantha this is Edward."

We shook hands and I got introduced to the rest of the family. I met Rosalie who was actually really nice. I also met Emmet who reminded me of a big cuddly teddy bear. I met Alice who seemed more like a super model than anything else. Then I met Jasper who seemed to be holding his breath. I also met Carlisle the doctor and Esme who is the housewife.

They were all so nice and friendly that I relaxed completely, at least until Blake spoke, "Well Sam and me are going to go up and watch a movie in my room."

I blushed but everyone smiled. He led me into the house where there was all fancy furniture. I started to feel out of place until I walked into Blake`s room. He had an old fashioned quilt on his bed with lots of pillows. I looked around and saw a dream catcher, lots of pictures of families, a few nice things like a fairly big tv, an MP3 speaker system, a stereo system and a heater.

Blake grabbed my hand and asked, "Would you like some popcorn with our movie?" Blushing I nodded. "And what type of movie would you like to watch?"

"Umm let`s see how about something like Step up? That`s a good movie."

He smiled liking the idea, "You just sit right here and watch the previews while I go fix us a bag of popcorn."

We-we would share a bag of popcorn while watching a romance movie. Oh my gosh what did I get myself into. When Blake returned the previews were over. He sat down beside me on the bed and pressed play.

He grabbed my hand again and asked, "Are you ok? You look really hot right now."

Just as I was about to say something Bella walked in and asked, "Blake do you mind giving us a second?"

He paused the movie and walked out giving me one more look. Bella sat down on the bed right across from me. "Sam I know you`re nervous but you have no need to be. Blake`s a good guy and won`t do anything until you`re ready. I know how he feels about you because it`s the same way that Edward feels toward me."

"But I`ve never been with anyone. I haven`t dated or anything. It`s just I`m nervous."

She smiled and said, "You need to trust yourself with Blake. He won`t do anything to hurt you."

I smiled shyly as she left the room and Blake reentered. He closed the door and came over to me. He seemed shy as he sat down facing me and asked, "Are you comfortable with me Sam?"

I looked down at his quilt memorizing the pattern as I said, "I trust you. More than I have with anyone. I just feel this weird tug toward you. Like you're the new center of my universe."

Blake smiled and grabbed my hand. "Before I show you how I truly feel about you will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I blushed even more but replied, "Yes Blake."

He smiled even more but grabbed my hand and said, "Follow me."

I followed him through the house and outside. He led me into the woods just enough so that I couldn`t see the house. Just as I was starting to get tired Blake stopped walking. He turned to face me and said, "Stay right here and I`ll show you my secret."

He stepped away from me and stopped a little ways away. Suddenly his body started shaking.

**BLAKE**

I only had one thought as I started to shift, I knew the pack would find out about this now. I heard the sharp snap sound as I completed my change. Sam just stared at me with wide eyes. She didn`t run tough so I took that as a good sign.

I lowered my head and whimpered. _There you go son. Show her you care. _

I didn`t know what else to do so I walked up to her and licked her. She smiled and giggled. I barked happy that she approved and jumped into my playful stance. But all my playfulness dissipated when I caught the scent of a vampire. I sniffed harder hoping it was Bella or even Jasper. I didn`t recognize the scent.

_Dad I caught a foreign vampire scent. I can`t follow it though. I have Sam in the woods with me._

I turned around trying to figure out where the scent came from but before I could I heard Sam scream. I turned around as fast as I could. Behind Sam stood a vampire. I growled at him but he only smiled.

SAMANTHA

I felt the ice cold hands against my throat and saw the scared yet angry expression on Blake`s face. I felt scared right now and even hopeful that he can escape whoever this guy is.

I closed my eyes but nothing happened. I opened them when Blake growled and saw his family surrounding us. Edward stepped forward and said, "Give her up. There`s no way you`ll escape if you hurt her."

The guy behind me growled, yes growled, "Why would I want to give her up when her blood smells so good. I bet the Volturi wouldn`t care that I killed a vampire that you told about us."

Bella stepped forward franticly saying, "She doesn`t know about us."

Blake growled at the man again and he started to step back but then grabbed me again. I yelped when his hand wrapped too tightly around my arm. Blake wined and backed up. The guy grabbed my arm and started squeezing. I yelled out and suddenly the guy was gone.

Blake was back to normal and was carrying me back to the house. "I`m sorry Sam. I should`ve seen him sooner."

I sat up and put my hand on his cheek making him face me. I leaned toward him and slowly connected our lips. I felt his lips press harder against mine as strange electricity went through me.

Blake`s lips moved with mine as we neared the house. Suddenly everything seemed right to me. Blake pulled away from me and put his forehead to mine smiling. "Thank you Sam."


	4. Chapter 4

SAMANTHA

I woke slowly the next morning feeling light headed. I looked around and noticed I was back in Bella`s house. Suddenly Blake walked into the room carrying a tray of food and a cup of water. He smiled at me and said, "Hey sleeping beauty. How you feeling?"

I did a quick check over and decided that I was pretty fine, "Well I feel pretty good other than my arm hurting a little."

He put the food in my lap and put the cup on the night stand. He sat down next to me and took my arm feeling it over for broken bones. Everywhere he touched sent electricity in me. I knew he felt it too by the look he gave me.

"Soo about you being a werewolf and all. Why`d you show me?" I asked completely confused.

He smiled but let go of my arm, "Well I'm going to be 100% honest with you. There`s this thing that werewolf's do. We kind of imprint on a person of the opposite sex. When we imprint that person is the focus of our world. I`ve imprinted on you."

He paused waiting to see my reaction. "So what exactly does imprinting do?"

He sighed and said, "It`s makes our feelings for each other intensify. Not just romantically but also protectively. Like in the woods with the vampire-"

"VAMPIRE?"

"Yes Sam. You were attacked in the woods by a vampire. That`s what Bella is as well. As well as Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper."

"But Carlisle`s a doctor. I thought vampire`s suck people`s blood not help them get better."

He frowned but gave me some time. It made no sense. Well if werewolve`s were real then why wouldn`t vampire`s be real?

I sighed and grabbed Blake`s hand. "What do I do in all this?"

He blushed and said, "Well that`s up to you I guess. I don`t know how all this goes. I do know that I`m turning into the perfect guy for you Sam. I`ve never been like this before. I`ve never had these kinds of feelings toward anyone."

Smiling I said, "I guess that makes me kind of special."

He smiled back and replied, "Yeah it does. Sam you`re the center of my world. You are everything that makes me right now. There is no me without you."

I blushed and looked at his quilt. "Wow that`s intense."

"Yeah guess that would scare off most girls."

I looked up seeing that his expression looked completely terrified. I grabbed his hand and smiled at him. He sighed and brought my hand up to his face where he gently put it to his lips.

After that he drove me home since I still had school. I slept a little bit more until I had to get up, shower, and get ready. Blake came to pick me up around 7:30 since I left my car at the diner.

We pulled up in the school parking lot where I was nearly tackled down by Alexis. "Sam are you ok? You didn`t get hurt or anything?"

I looked at Blake who said, "It`s ok Sam. She`s a member of the pack. Just a different pack."

Alexis gave me the evil eye and then asked again, "You didn`t get hurt did you?"

Smiling I said, "I just got a bruise. Nothing too major here."

Blake took me by my hand and led me to the basketball court. "Do you guys do this everyday?"

Smiling Blake said, "Yeah pretty much. It`s partly how I became one of the best players on the team."

Realization dawned on me as I realized that I had completely forgot about the game on Friday. "So who are you guys playing on Friday?"

He chuckled and said, "We`ll be playing the Badgers. Fairly good team just horrible mascot."

I couldn`t help but laugh. Ahhh how horrible it must be to have a badger as a mascot. "Eh I never liked Badgers much anyways."

Blake smiled down at me and then jogged onto the court to play ball. I couldn`t help but realize how hot he is or the fact that he plays so well. I was enjoying watching him until I noticed the blonde on the other side of the court. "Hey Alexis who`s that girl?"

Alexis looked away from the guys to see the blonde. "Oh her name`s Ashland Martinez. She`s head cheerleader and thinks she`s all that. She thinks she should be with Blake since she`s gotten everything she always wanted in life. Ugh she`s such a typical high school bitch. I'd eat her head off if I wasn`t afraid she'd give me rabbi's."

I laughed but something about her made me uneasy. She stared at Blake like he was her prey. I was glad when the bell rang.

BLAKE

I knew something was wrong as we headed to first hour but I just didn`t know what. She tried to smile but something wasn`t there. Finally I asked her after Mr. Walker dismissed us to work on our projects. "Sam what`s wrong?"

She looked up from her paper and said, "Nothing."

I could almost hear her pain, "Sam you`re not fouling me now please tell me."

She put down her pencil and spun around to face me. "Ashland has not stopped staring at us this entire time. She scares me Blake. What`s wrong with her."

I started to make a comment but reframed from doing so. This isn`t the time. I sighed and looked at Ashland. "I`ll be back."

I walked over to her and said, "Hey Ashland can you help me with this problem real quick."

She glanced over at her partner who just shrugged, he was doing all the work to the project anyways. "You see Ashland I have this problem, that girl over there is my girlfriend and since you`re the head cheerleader and all I should inform you that I`m taken. I just wanted to make sure that you didn`t have the wrong idea between us."

I stood up and walked back over to Sam. There hopefully that made it better. I sat back down beside Sam and took her hand which made her blush but we got right to work on our project with no other problems.

I walked Sam to second hour and quickly went to mine. I sat down and was taking out my stuff for class when the announcements came on. "Good Morning Forks high. Today is a special day for two special students. Let`s give a big round of applause for Blake and Samantha as today is their official first day of dating. Let`s all make sure to congratulate them in the halls and in class. Make sure to rent their latest porn movie 'What`s new in high school'."

I knew Sam wouldn`t do too well hearing that. I stood up and asked Mrs. Anderson to be excused. She of course agreed and I went on my search for Sam. Alexis helped me find her. She stood outside the girl`s bathroom. "I already made sure that it was empty. She`s in the 3rd stall."

I nodded my thanks and headed in. I was completely out of my zone but I proceeded on regardless. I walked up to the third stall where I heard the crying. I knocked on the door lightly saying, "Sam. Come out Sam."

She quickly opened the door and flung herself into me. I gently brushed her hair down as she cried. I was going to get Ashland for this. I led Sam out of the girl`s bathroom and into the hall where Alexis quickly grabbed her hand and tried to calm her down. She cried all over Alexis too.

That`s when the principal came up. "Ah I was about to go get the 2 of you. Seems I don`t have to look far. Please come to my office."

Alexis instantly asked, "Sir may I come with her. Just until the outside of your office. I`m her best friend."

He nodded and we all left. When we stepped into the principal`s office Sam had almost stopped crying and was now hiccupping. He looked at us and said, "Blake I know you`re our best player but I can`t approve of this kind of behavior. Sam is new here and has nothing bad on her record as do you. Why would Ashland say such things about you."

"Jealousy. She doesn`t like Sam but knows I do. I asked Ashland to back off this morning that I`ve found the girl for me but I see she didn`t take that too well."

He looked at Sam and I had to grimace. She was all puffy red eyed. I never wanted to see her like this and now that I have I absolutely want to prevent it. "Ashland has been suspended for 3 weeks and taken off the cheerleading squad but I want you to come to me first next time. I do not allow bullying of any form in this school. I`m dismissing you two for the rest of the day as well. Just Blake make sure that you`re prepared for the game this Friday. Our whole school`s counting on you."

"Yes sir," was my response.

I led Sam out of the office but let Alexis lead her back to class where she helped Sam gather her school stuff. Then we went to my class to get mine and my truck. That`s where Alexis finally gave back my girlfriend. We waited there for a bit then I finally asked, "Would you like to go home, my house, or my aunt`s?"

She was quiet for a while so I put the truck in gear and drove. We were half way to my house when Sam looked at me and said, "I`m sorry."

I looked at her and noticed she was starting to get puffy eyed again. "What are you sorry for Sam? You did nothing wrong."

That sent her over. I pulled over the truck and scooted over scooping her up and putting her in my lap where she cried. I felt a mix of emotions. I wanted to beat up the person who did this to her, I wanted to hold her to me and let her cry, but mostly right now I wanted to soothe her.

It wasn`t but 15 minutes later when her back pack vibrated and she got up to check it. It was from Alexis asking if she was doing ok. Sam smiled and typed in that she was fine. She shut her phone and looked up at me. I smiled and said, "So are you feeling any better truly or is that what you told Alexis so she wouldn`t worry?"

She smiled and said, "A little bit of both."

I scooted back in the driver`s seat and asked, "Are you ready to meet my parents yet?"

She took a deep breath but nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

We drove up our semi long driveway to our little house. Sam smiled up at it. "This feels homey."

I put the truck in park and asked, "Is that good or bad?"

She wrapped her arms around herself and said, "Most definitely good."

I led her up the front steps and into the hallway. We went left where I knew mom and dad would be sitting in the kitchen. Mom froze in place and dad had to look behind him to see why she froze. "Mom, dad meet Sam. Sam this is my mom and dad."

Mom unfroze and said, "You couldn`t have at least warned me that we`re having company. Hi Sam excuse the mess but welcome to our house."

SAMANTHA

I looked around trying to figure out what mess to excuse. "What mess?"

Blake chuckled but his mom looked at him with narrowed eyes. His dad asked, "Why are you guys here so early anyways? Shouldn`t you be in school?"

Almost instantly my mood dropped remembering what happened. "We had some problems with Ashland. She decided to announce over the intercom this morning that Sam and me were dating and to check out our porn video so the principal told us to go home early."

His mom came over and took me by the shoulder`s, "I`m so sorry. Jealous girls tend to be a big issue. Specially with guy`s who imprint. Guy`s are always tougher."

I smiled and said, "Sounds like you know from personal experience."

She looked at Blake who kind of backed away. "You haven`t told her?"

He rubbed the back of his head staring at the ground, "I haven`t exactly had time."

"Well see here honey, if you ever need some help with this imprinting stuff just let me know. Jacob, Blake`s father imprinted on me and we`ve been happily married for twenty-five years."

I could feel my eyes get big, "Wow. That`s great. But," I looked over to Blake and then his mom, "I don`t think I`m meant for this."

Blake`s head snapped up and he asked, "What?"

I blushed and said, "I`m not like you`re mom Blake. I can`t deal with all the rumors and jealous girls. I`d rather just be the average everyday girl who doesn`t live in a world of werewolves or vampire`s. Heck I don`t even want to deal with my own world right now."

"But Sam." I could hear the hurt plain in his voice.

"It`s ok Blake." His dad stepped in. "Not everyone is up to this and she`s had it harder than most. She`s already been attacked by a vampire."

I remembered that night for other reasons. I touched my lips lightly. I`m too normal to date a werewolf. I shook my head and ran outside. I ran until I couldn`t anymore. I heard Blake say my name but didn`t stop to look.

I finally stopped running when I ran into water. That`s when I saw Andrew. Finally someone normal for me to talk to. I walked up to him and said, "Hi Andrew. What are you doing here?"

"Hey. I`m actually here with my imprint Molly. Where`s Blake?"

I looked down to see the little girl he was playing with. She was picking up different colored rocks and he would tell her the color. "Ugh You`re a werewolf too. And you imprinted on someone so young."

"Sam we don`t decide who we imprint on or when, it just happens. Like with you and Blake. He felt bad imprinting on you cause you were so new here but those feelings aren`t easy to resist. He`s done it better than most of us. I spend every moment I don`t work or I`m not at school with Molly. Whether it`s just sitting at the beach or babysitting her while her mom goes out. Molly is my top priority. Just like you are to Blake."

I sighed and walked off toward a log where I just sat and thought. Why couldn`t life be easy? Just a straight line telling me what to do, where to go? Hang on. It does, Blake said that there`s this invisible line attaching him to me. Making us the center of each other`s worlds. Maybe if we work hard we could truly do this. But will Blake want me still?

"Sam." I heard a husky voice say behind me.

I turned quickly to see Blake behind me with his shirt off and a pair of jean shorts on. I blushed with him this close but also because of my previous thoughts. He didn`t say anything he just kneeled down and pulled me toward him. Suddenly I was in his arms and he had his lips against mine.

Nothing mattered to me in that minute or so we kissed. I felt his arms supporting me up and his lips against mine. Everything just made since to me. When he pulled back he looked at me showing me his worry, pain and anguish. I caused that. Why do I have to hurt everyone so much? Why can`t I just be happy?

Blake looked deep into my eyes and said, "Sam I need you. I need you so much right now. But I want you to need me as well. Will you please try for me?"

"Blake I can`t do jealous girls and vampires. It`s not me. I`m too normal for all this."

"Sam I`m not asking you not to be normal. I just want you with me. I don`t know where this`ll lead or where we`ll be in 5 years but I do know that whatever it is I can do it as long as you`re there with me."

I chewed on my lower lip but heard Blake groan then my bottom lip was in his mouth. I could hear my sharp intake of breath but I also felt that electricity that he pumped through me. Without meaning to I lightly moaned. He quickly pulled back releasing my lip and blushed.

"Sorry. Didn`t mean to. I just kind of lost it."

He looked so bashful that I just giggled which had him smiling. I sighed and said, "Blake I know we have something special but I don`t want to do anything too quickly. I want this to at least be normal between us."

Blake smiled and asked, "Does this mean that we`re, well, dating again?"

I nodded which had him picking me up and spinning me around. I laughed until I saw the pale face and red eyes coming from the woods. "Blake."

The tone from my voice caught his attention as he followed where my eyes led. When his eyes landed on the face he pulled me closer to him and held my hands. "I won`t let them anywhere near you."

I could feel goose bumps on my arms and all the hairs on my neck rise. Suddenly Andrew was with us holding Molly. "What`s wrong Blake? I can almost see your fur stand on end."

Andrew noticed the face and eyes before Blake could say anything. Andrew quickly ran Molly to his car and then away from here but Blake wouldn`t move. He just had a stare down with the vampire. Suddenly in the blink of an eye she was gone. "Let`s get you home."

I held onto him tightly, there was no way I was going to be by myself after witnessing that. "No Blake I-"

I cut myself off not knowing how to word it. But Blake understood and said, "O.K. Just let me borrow your cell phone so I can call Bella because I didn`t exactly drive here."

He blushed but I handed it over as he quickly dialed the number, spoke to Bella and then hung up. She was there in less than 15 minutes. We drove in silence for a while until Bella asked, "Why did you decide to come back to our house and not go home? Not that I don`t mind you`re company. I`m just curious."

I looked to Blake who explained, "We saw a vampire in the woods and she scared Sam so rather than go home and be by herself she`ld rather be with us."

She looked into the rear view mirror which had me nervous since she was driving so fast, "What do you think she was after?"

"I don`t know. I was going to ask Alice to check in on it. She didn`t attack which means she`s worried about being recognized in public. Which means that she knows about the Volturi if she exposes them."

Before Bella could respond we were back at the house and Blake was dragging me up the stairs. When we got to his room he said, "I never got to watch that movie with you."

I smiled as I crawled into his bed and waited for him to sit down. When he did I crawled into his lap to watch our movie.

I don`t remember falling asleep but I do remember waking up to Blake lightly shaking my shoulder. "Wake up Sam. You need to go home before your parents start to worry."

I groaned but got up. "Blake I`m still worried."

He smiled. "It`s ok Sam, we`ve got a few friends watching over your house tonight and also some vampires who`ll help, and I`ll stay if that makes you feel better."

Smiling up at my boyfriend I replied, "Yes actually it does."


	6. Author's Note

*Author's Note*

Hey guys. Sorry I know you're expecting a post soon but I've been having extreme writer's block. I'm an open ear if you guys have any suggestions. You can message me or leave them in the reviews and I'll get them. Thanks so much for reading my story and feel free to check out the other one's too. Again Thank you so much.


End file.
